The Ten (TV Series)
The Ten -------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Ten is a TV series that started in August 2015. Season 1 Storyline: Earth is unsafe for Humans so all humans are now living in a giant spaceship called "HOME". 10 people volunteer to go to Earth to look for any humans left behind. Episodes: 1. Pilot Synopsis: The planet is slowly starting to rot and mutations start breaking out. Jacob Smith and his family (mum, dad & brother) board the spaceship "HOME" along with almost every person in the human race. The ship leaves. Jacob is 21 years old. His brother Sam is 14. Jacob is very protective of his family, especially Sam. On the ship, 4 people with guns start robbing people. They try to steal Jacob's mother, Jane's necklace. Jacob breaks the man's wrist and steals his weapon, shooting him in the head. Some other people on board the ship take down the crooks. Jacob meets a man named Kyle. Kyle was a police officer before this all happened. Jacob's father Peter tells Jacob about a mission that is going to be taking place. They are asking for 9 people 16-32 years old to go on a mission to see if Earth still has human lifeforms on it. Jacob decides to volunteer. Kyle is also there volunteering, along with Kyle's sister Rani. Jacob shows an interest in Rani. Kyle looks at the other 6 volunteers. Their captain, Natasha is a strong lady with dreadlocks and is african american. The team scientist, Nick, is a scrawny man with glasses. The pilot Caleb is an asian man with long hair tied back into a pony tail. Andre is african american and lived in the bronx as a teenager and knows a lot about combat and weapons. Jean is a nurse. They also have Brad on the team. He served in afghanistan for 3 years. The team is set to leave on their journey in 4 days. Jacob tells his family about the trip. They are very proud but Sam wants to sneak on board with Jacob. They start going through training. Jacob becomes close with Kyle, Brad, Caleb & Andre. Jacob decides to talk to Rani. Rani seems to be interested in Jacob too. The day has come for them to make their departure and head on down to Earth. Sam sneaks onto the ship. Jacob finds Sam on the ship and is very angry. Natasha finds this out and becomes very angry but decides to let it slip because they can't turn back now. The team of ten land on Earth. They put on super high tech suits to keep them alive. They are also armed with high tech weapons such as a plasma pistol, an AK-2000 and a Laserchette. They start to look around. Caleb suggests the group splits up but Natasha doesn't like that idea. The group continues on and find three mutated elephatns that have spiked trunks that spray acid. 2. The Journey 3. Life 4. Acid Seas 5. Split Up 6. Savage 7. At Home 8. The Only Way 9. Superior Category:TV Shows Category:Created by Mitchell buckland